wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
October 30, 2019 NXT
The October 30, 2019 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on October 30, 2019. Episode summary Candice LeRae vs Io Shirai Singer/songwriter Poppy had Io Shirai ready for battle after kicking off NXT with performances of songs “I Disagree” and “Scary Mask.” But Candice LeRae had retribution on her mind. The action immediately spilled to the outside once the bell sounded, as LeRae chased Shirai around the ring. The back-and-forth bout was stiff but exciting as the rivals traded knees, hard right-hands and aerial magic. Neither would give up, but after LeRae escaped the Harajuku Clutch by her tiptoes, Shirai opted to bring a chair into the picture. The official stepped in and LeRae knocked Shirai down, but the chair landed directly under The Genius of the Sky. Candice went for a moonsault, but Shirai moved and Candice got nothing but steel, making for an easy pinfall. The victorious “Joshi Judas” attempted to add insult to injury with a post-match chair attack, but Rhea Ripley arrived to send Shirai heading to the back. Despite retreating, Shirai scored a pivotal win over LeRae, strengthening her résumé in the heated NXT Women’s Championship picture. The Kabuki Warriors vs Tegan Nox & Dakota Kai The Kabuki Warriors returned to NXT to defend the WWE Women’s Tag Team Titles for the first time on the brand, and the return did not disappoint. Asuka & Kairi Sane arrived with a new attitude, two days removed from spitting poison mist at former manager Paige on Raw, but Dakota Kai & Tegan Nox were waiting for them. Asuka and Sane were ruthless, from Sane throwing Nox into the steel steps to Asuka attacking Kai’s surgically repaired knee. The champions specifically targeted Kai’s legs, making her kicks a nonfactor until she unexpectedly caught Sane, allowing her to crawl to tag in Nox, who rushed the ring. Nox dished out elbows like they were free candy on Halloween. When Asuka reversed the Shiniest Wizard with a knee bar, it seemed like hope was lost for the challengers, but Nox powered out and tagged Kai back into the bout. She had the champions on the defensive, but Sane wisely distracted the official, allowing Asuka to blind Kai with poison mist. Sane finished with an InSane Elbow for the win. The Title Match was over, but the fight was just starting. William Regal announces first Women’s WarGames As Tegan Nox tended to a blinded Dakota Kai following their WWE Women’s Tag Team Championship Match, NXT Women’s Champion Shayna Baszler, Jessamyn Duke and Marina Shafir arrived to feast. Nox tried to fight off the three-on-one, but she was overwhelmed. For the second time tonight, Rhea Ripley came to the rescue, but before she could reach Baszler, Io Shirai and Bianca Belair ambushed, prompting the arrival of Candice LeRae and an all-out brawl. General Manager William Regal demanded the NXT officials separate the female competitors, and once the two sides were at bay, Regal had a simple edict: WarGames. Results * Singles Match: Io Shirai defeated Candice LeRae * Tag Team Match for the WWE Women's Tag Team Championship: The Kabuki Warriors (Asuka & Kairi Sane) © defeated Dakota Kai & Tegan Nox Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Beth Phoenix * Ring announcer: Alicia Taylor * Interviewer: Cathy Kelley Media Category:2019 television episodes Category:NXT episodes Category:Episodes featuring Alicia Taylor Category:Asuka Category:Beth Phoenix Category:Bianca Belair Category:Candice LeRae Category:Episodes featuring Cathy Kelley Category:Dakota Kai Category:Io Shirai Category:Jessamyn Duke Category:Kairi Sane Category:Marina Shafir Category:Rhea Ripley Category:Shayna Baszler Category:Tegan Nox